Help Needed
by mm004
Summary: Edward is away on business and Bella is pregnant and horny. Rose helps her out, with the consent of Edward of course. Rated M, Fem-slash, OOC. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story contains fem-slash. **

**This has been something that has been bouncing around in my head. I love girl on girl, okay? Sue me.**

**Also, this contains no plot. Just smut. If you're looking for plot, please look elsewhere. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy, I have something to ask you," Bella said nervously.

"What's that, baby girl?"

She looked so fucking cute. Her hair was tied in a high messy bun and her boobs were spilling over her white tank top.

_Fuck._

They were so round and pale and big and I just wanted to suckle them. Really, I just wanted to be with her again and rub her belly growing with my son. I'd been away on business for almost four days, and that is far too long to go without being nestled inside my baby's cunt.

Skype sex is much better than phone sex, though. So I guess I don't have too much to complain about. And I'll be home in a day and a half. I am literally counting the minutes until I get to be bucking into my little girl's tight heaven again.

"Well… You know how I've been really horny and I haven't been able to get myself off?" She asks cutely, looking embarrassed.

I smile at her and nod my head. "Yeah, baby," I say knowingly. "You have a hard time when it's not daddy's cock."

She blushes and looks down, smiling and biting her lip while nodding.

"That's very true, daddy," she says looking up at me again, her blush still going strong. "I have that mold that you made of your penis. And, well…," She trails off, and gets her thoughts together and her confidence up. "Rose brought her harness over because I've been talking to my problems about getting off. And she said she would help me out. Like… She would fuck me… with your penis."

_Fuck no._

My caveman instincts kicked in, and I did not want Rose anywhere near my baby. No one touches her but me!

"Just use the mold of daddy's cock yourself, little girl. I don't know if Daddy feels comfortable letting Rose do that to his little girl," I tell her.

She blushes. "I need someone rocking into me, Daddy. I've tried pushing it in my pussy myself and it just didn't work."

I started to think about it. It's not like it's a guy would be fucking her. It would be me- my cock. Also, Rose is married to Emmett, my good guy friend. What bad could really come of this? If it brought my baby some relief in her pregnant state, then I couldn't say no. I just love her too much to deny her of what she needs.

"Has Rose checked that it's okay with Emmett?" I ask, trying to be fair to all parties involved.

She nods emphatically. "Emmett was more than okay with it, Daddy."

I nod, knowing how much he cares about Bella. And how he most likely had the same thought process as me, wanting my baby to be comfortable and have her needs satisfied.

"Alright, little girl. It's okay with me on one condition," I state, and her innocent brown eyes brighten with excitement. "You have to let daddy watch."

A slow smile creeps onto her face and she shyly nods her head in consent.

I palm my cock, and look at her pregnant body thinking about the show I'm about to get.

Rose, much like Bella, is not a small girl by any means. If anything, she would be considered big, but big in a good way- curvy and voluptuous. I've never seen her naked, but Rose and Bella share everything from clothes to bras, so I know they both have the same beautiful bodies.

Bella begins to get undressed, and I take in her naked DDD breasts resting on her pregnant tummy. Seeing them makes me miss and want them more. If only I was there…

Bella moves the laptop further back to the side of the bed so I can see more in the frame. She lays back and her full breasts fall to the side.

_Fuck me, I really want to be inside her right now._

She looks at me and bites her lip, beginning to rub her little pink clit.

I'm so caught up in my little girl letting out soft moans and looking hot as fuck that I didn't even notice Rose creep into the picture.

_Wow._

Let me say that I would never fuck anyone other than my little girl. But it's hard not to appreciate Rose's pure beauty.

Her boobs, as I said before are the same size as Bella's. Rose's might be a little less perky than Bella's, but they're still round and beautiful and I wouldn't mind watching them jiggle a bit. She has a tiny waist, just like Bella when she's not with my child. Her hips are nice and wide, perfect for fucking and childbearing. And apparently perfect for housing strap-ons, because she looks pretty damn good in the harness holding my 10-inch cock right now.

She makes her way onto the bed, and comes up in between my little baby's spread legs. Bella moves her hand away from her clit and spreads her legs further, wanting to accommodate Rose.

Missionary is going to be difficult for them, since Bella's belly is getting bigger by the day. But I'm not going to lie, I'm really looking forward to watching them attempt it.

Rose takes my cock in her hand and brings it to my baby's clit, Bella crying out instantly upon contact.

"Does that feel good, little Bella?"

Bella opens her brown eyes to me and nods, biting her lip with her cheeks flushed. I stare at her and pull my steel cock out of the prison of my pants and begin stroking myself.

Rose brings her hand to Bella's full breast. At first, I feel jealousy flare up. _That's my little baby's breast! _But Bella is looking at me when she does it, and she senses what I'm going through. She bores her eyes into mine, and nods her head, letting me know it'll be okay. I instantly calm down.

Bella moans out and throws her head back from the stimulation the Rose is still providing her clit with my dick. She gets her bearings again and looks at me. "Enjoy it, Edward," she tells me while moaning.

In that moment, I know that not only is my baby doing this for her pleasure, but also for me. God, she is such a fucking beautiful person. I then decide that I'm not going to sit here and get jealous. I'm going to watch my baby get fucked by Rose and I'm going to fucking love it.

Rose lines me up with Bella. "Ready, Bella?" She asks looking up at my baby.

Bella looks back at her and nods, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth again.

Rose begins to push forward and I watch. I can't see the penetration from this angle. My view is from the side, but it doesn't diminish the amount of pleasure this is giving me. Watching my baby getting pushed into by another girl, a hot one at that, has to be one of the hottest fucking things I have ever witnessed in my life.

"Ohhhhhhhh, fuck!" Bella screams when Rose is fully sheathed in her cunny.

"That's it Bella, fucking take it," Rose grunts out, looking down at where they're joined. "Take Edward's cock."

She starts bucking into her cunt at a steady and hard pace, baby Bella moaning out in pleasure each time Rose enters her. The momentum from the pace that she has set is doing lovely things to both their bodies.

Bella has her arms wrapped under her boobs, pushing them together, and her head is thrown back with her eyes squeezed shut. Each time Rose gives her a good thrust, Bella's body jiggles deliciously. Everywhere from her tits to her thick thighs to her ass jiggle every time Rose's body meets Bella's and she enters her tight pussy.

Rose's boobs sway side to side with her movements into my baby girl. When their bodies meet, they jiggle and bounce deliciously. Her ass that I can barely see because of the camera angle also jiggles and fuck me if that's not a nice, round, dimply, ass.

I look back to Bella because she starts making her crying noise. "Ooohhhhhhh, owwwhhhhh."

I know from fucking her that she's not actually crying. She just needs something more.

"That's a good girl, baby," I coo to her, while continuing my ministrations on my hard prick. "You're being such a good girl. Daddy is so proud of you, baby."

She opens her eyes and looks at me through the computer screen. Her face is all scrunched up from her pleasure.

_Fuck._

She lets out a whimper and looks down at Rose who has pulled out of her. Rose positions Bella so that she's lying on her side, facing me. Bella is staring right at me now, and I'm staring right back at her. Her boobs are now deliciously pushed together, and really just begging for me to suck on them.

Rose spreads Bella's legs, moving her top leg towards the camera so that her knee is bent and resting on the mattress. This position has Bella spread nice and wide and ready to accept my cock from Rose.

Rose enters her with a hard thrust and starts with a rough pace, holding onto my baby girl's hips while giving it to her fast. Bella starts moaning and screaming, her breasts shaking from the brunt of Rose's rough thrusts.

Rose's tits and jiggling furiously while thrusting quickly into my little girl. She starts smacking my little girl's ass and telling her to take my cock.

"Daddy!" Bella cries out.

_Fuck, I'm about to motherfucking explode._

I start rubbing my cock furiously, chasing my orgasm right along with Bella.

"Come on, baby. Cum for daddy," I grunt out while looking into her lust filled eyes.

Rose gives her a few really good, hard thrusts and Bella goes completely quiet, tensing up and throwing her head back. The only sound that can be heard for a few moments is the smacking of Bella and Rose's flesh, Rose not relenting any in her pace. Bella then screams as her orgasm overtakes her, her veins popping out on her neck and her entire face and chest flushing. I come right after her, exploding into my hand.

She then collapses on her side and looks at me with a satisfied smile on her face.

"That felt so good, Daddy. Thank you for letting me do that," she says to me, Rose coming up in the camera shot and looking at me.

"You're welcome, baby girl. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I turn to Rose. "Make sure you get her all cleaned up. And she'll probably need a nap after the beating you just gave her pussy," I chuckle. "Are you gonna take care of my little girl for me, Rose?"

She smiles. "You know I've got it under control, Edward."

"Good." I turn my gaze back to Bella. "Behave yourself, little girl. And call me later. Daddy loves you."

She blushes and smiles her cute little smile. "I love you too, Daddy. And I will, I promise."

_Such a good little girl._

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place about three months after the baby has arrived. Enjoy!**

"You guys should just spend the night," Rose says, looking at me while holding Bella's hand. We had just gone out for drinks with Emmett and Rose, and we took a cab back to their place, since it was the closest. My little girl and I are both a little impaired, so it's probably for the best.

I walk over to Bella, grabbing onto her rounded hips and bringing my lips to hers briefly before pulling back. "Is that okay with you, little girl?"

Bella bites her lip and nods, looking at me and then at Rose.

We all know what's going to happen tonight. We've discussed fucking in front of each other before, but it's never really worked out. Since my mom and dad were willing to babysit tonight, it really could not have worked out better.

Not wasting any time, Rose takes Emmett's hand and walks to their bedroom. Bella and myself follow behind. I can tell Bella is a little nervous, and I lean down to lick and suck her neck. "Daddy is here, little one," I whisper in her ear. "It's okay."

Once we get inside the room, we see that Rose and Emmett have already begun. Both of them are naked, and Rose is currently deep throating Emmett's cock, and gagging while doing so. _Fuck, that's a beautiful sound._

I quickly get Bella completely undressed, leaving her naked for all of us to see. Pregnancy was so good to her, and her body has developed so beautifully. She's voluptuous all over, and her breasts are so full and big, yet they are still perky. She has the most perfect hourglass figure. And she's making me so fucking hard.

I lead her over to the bed and lay her down, where Emmett is now eating Rose's cunt. I spread her legs and get situated down there, putting her legs over my shoulders. I look at her face - already flushed and I haven't even touched her yet. I put my hands on her breasts and begin needing them before taking a long lick of Bella's juicy cunt.

"Ohhhh!" Bella and Rose both scream out at the same time.

I feast on her cunt, wishing I could eat her for breakfast lunch and dinner. I work her up into a frenzy, and before you know it, I'm tearing off my clothes, needing to be inside my little girl now.

I take Bella in the missionary position, fucking her roughly. I look over at Emmett and see him doing the same with Rose.

Both of their tits are jiggling with our bucking into them. And their bellies are jiggling a little too. Rose turns to Bella and pulls her in so their faces are inches apart. Emmett and I continue fucking into them while they just stare at each other. Rose leans forward as Bella starts moaning loudly and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

"They're so fucking hot, bro," Emmett grunts out while giving it hard to Rose, looking back and forth between our wives. I look over at him, and he looks down at Rose, slamming into her pussy hard.

I turn back to Bella and start pulverizing her cunt, lifting her up off the bed with each thrust into her. My little girl starts being extremely vocal, letting out whimpers against Rose's mouth.

"Fuck me," I grunt while watching their tongues mingle. My gaze creeps over their voluptuous bodies, and all the bouncing that is happening from our activities. Down to their pussies, where both mine and Emmett's poles continue to slam in and out and their tight pink cunts.

Wanting a change, I pull out of Bella's pussy and flip her over, watching the way her ass jiggles with her movement.

_Fuck, this is gonna be good._

I instruct Bella to put her head down on the bed, which opens her cunt up further for my thick prick. I grab my cock with one hand and reverently run my right hand over her huge, round ass, right before smacking it just to watch it jiggle some more_. Fuck yeah._

Rose lets out a deep moan, which breaks me from my reverie of Bella's big ass backside. She is currently riding Emmett, her back facing us, and they are going at it like they've been deprived of each other. She is slamming down on him so hard, and he is meeting her every thrust. Her ass, much like Bella's fat ass, jiggles and dimples with her movement. _So fucking hot._

Needing my pole to get wet after watching my best friend and his girl go at it for a little, I enter Bella's little pink cunny from behind, while holding her hips in a vice grip. I'm so ready to buck into my little baby girl from behind.

Not wasting any more time, I start my thrusts at a hard pace, already hitting her g-spot, causing her to scream out. I angle myself up more so that I'm really getting her spot nice and good, while making my way through her chubby pussy lips to massage her baby clit.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh-ahhhhhhh… Daddy!" Bella screams out her climax and surprisingly squirts all over me, soaking my pubic hair and my cock.

I sit there in shock for a couple of minutes before Rose moans out a fuck, turning over and seeing what had just happened. She starts going wild on Emmett's cock, causing her whole delicious, voluptuous body to shake and bounce and jiggle.

Unbelievably turned on by both Bella and Rose, I grab my little baby by the hips and start slamming into her cunt. I look back and forth between Rose sliding up and down Emmett's pole, that beautiful fat ass dimpling each time she sits on his lap, and Bella's ass shaking vigorously each time our skin slaps together.

"Ahhhhhhh, little girl!" My orgasm rips through my body, at the same time that Emmett and Rose reach their climaxes, and I spurt my warm seed deep into Bella's womb, collapsing on top of her.

We all sit there for a few moments, our heavy breathing the only thing to be heard in the room, before Emmett speaks up. "I'm gonna need a repeat of that sometime soon," he laughs, looking over at me.

I pull out of Bella and turn her over, laying back down on top of her between her spread legs. I look into her eyes and smile at my little girl, before kissing her with my tongue, and nibbling at her bottom lip. She giggles as I kiss down her neck and to her puffy nipple, where I begin to suck. Bella moans, getting turned on, even after our intense fuck session.

She turns her head to the side to seek out Rose, who is currently lying on top of Emmett, and she pulls her in for a heated kiss.

I can feel myself getting hard again. "Well, there's no better time like the present."

**Marking this as complete, because I don't really know where else I could take it. It was supposed to be a one shot originally, but then this just came to me. If you guys have any ideas, then you can leave me them in the reviews and I can try to write them out. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Until next time!**


End file.
